Powershower
by mykonosparadise
Summary: fem!Germany is masturbating by stimulating herself with the shower head on full power. Prussia finds her and ends up 'assisting' her.


**Title:** **_Powershower_**

**Character(s):** Prussia, fem!Germany

**Rating:** 18+

**Warnings:** Germancest, fem!Germany, voyeurism, masturbation, sex, orgasm denial, human names

**Summary:** fem!Germany is masturbating by stimulating herself with the shower head on full power. Prussia finds her and ends up 'assisting' her.

**Note:** I couldn't resist this request... I just couldn't...

**fem!Germany = Monika**

**- Powershower -**

Gilbert couldn't imagine his day would turn out like this.

Back from the bar, he brought everything that was on the shopping list his sister kindly stuck on his bedroom door to remind him, rushing back to get home before it was dark.

As he passed the bathroom upstairs he found the door unlocked, but this wasn't what confounded him. It was the sight of his sister who was in the bathtub − naked, if he didn't count that white t-shirt. She seemed to have pushed it up in order not to soak it but abandoned her efforts after some time and half of the fabric was already wet, she was clutching tightly at the part that was still dry, knuckles white.

He stood still beside the door as he peeked from outside and observed the sight which made all the blood in his body ran cold.

He could see her plainly, masturbating as she sat on the bathtub seat in the corner, and though he wanted to move he couldn't stir from the spot, couldn't find the power to attempt his own escape. He perceived that he might observe undiscovered, and this was exactly what he did.

His own bewilderment notwithstanding, it was a very interesting scene to watch.

The strange eagerness of her actions made him realize that he was certainly wrong about her — until a minute ago he believed that this uptight and innocent creature was deprived of any kind of sex-drive.

Seeing her masturbate − with water stimulation above everything − amazed him. And not only that. He had nothing now to do but to watch the show that wouldn't leave any man indifferent, the strong impulses of dirty thoughts couldn't be prevented in such a moment.

He was glad for two things, the first being that he was at such a short distance from her and second that they decided to buy exactly this bathtub. Had she been sitting on the floor of the tub, he wouldn't be able to see anything.

Her breathing was quick and shaky, abdomen muscles tightened and relaxed as she held the shower head near her nether regions. It was one of those showers with versatile control which switches the water from a steady stream to a pulsating jet spray, but Gilbert never imagined she would use it for pleasuring herself. He lowered his gaze to look at her private parts. No pubic hair.

He smirked at this, it was to expect from a neat freak like her after all. Not that he had something against a Brazilian.

He hadn't been long in this posture, leaned against the door-frame partially, when she moaned out in frustration and let the shirt fall down, using her hand to experiment with different settings and different water pressures instead. Gilbert concluded that she still thought she was alone in the house − as if the unlocked door wasn't a hint enough − probably expecting him to return later. She spread her legs more and opened the outer lips of her vagina, generously revealing her hidden clit, putting the sprayer set on jet mode about an inch away, aiming it directly at her sensitive nub.

Her body visibly shivered and she let her head fall back, pressing her body against the cold tiles while she stimulated herself, holding the soft but firm jet stream on her clit. She gave a full moan, inner thighs tightening at the divine sensation, mouth open, her expression one of pleasure mixed with concentration, one that Gilbert never saw on her face. The sound went straight to his groin, causing his member to harden. His jeans became a little too tight and he unbuttoned them, pulled the zipper down and stood there, very irresolute of what course to take.

Meanwhile his sister struggled to lessen the tension in her body, but the setting wasn't intense enough to fulfill her needs, the pressure of the stream hitting her clit wasn't near enough to satisfy her.

He couldn't refrain from noticing the state of her t-shirt, now soaked up to her breasts. Full and firm, beautiful but still hidden, Gilbert admired them very much. He could see the outline of her erect nipples straining against the cloth plastered to her body, begging to be touched. The ex-nation slipped his hand inside his pants, finding an outcome which seemed inevitable in this situation. He gripped his hard shaft firmly and gave it a pump, let his finger circle around the wet slit slowly while he enjoyed in the view.

Was she so desperate that she didn't even manage to take her clothes off before jumping into the tub?

Nevertheless, such niceties were turning him on and he had to quench his rising temptations to avoid bursting into the bathroom to reveal his presence. He had no remedy but to stay quiet and wait to see what will happen.

But this was his little sister, the one he wanted to hide from the whole world when she turned into a woman, the one he would kill for. He would strangle any nation that would dare lay a finger on her, yet it was him who wanted to go over there and touch her now, fantasizing about dominating her.

He swallowed as another moan reached him, wet body quivered under the steady spray of water, and he knew that if he stood there any longer the desire would kill him.

Gilbert didn't have the least thought or intention of undertaking anything, though he wished heartily.

Merely two meters separated them, only this small space that lay between him and Monika.

Something inside of him snapped then.

Upon hearing a soft whine he resolved to be a gentleman and help her. At least that was how he tried to justify what he was about to do. He took off his clothes − his t-shirt, the jeans, everything but his gray briefs. Then he let the courage carry him over to her side, he moved quickly, guided by instincts.

He had now not a moment to lose.

Without any further delay, he made directly towards the unsuspecting victim and stepped into the tub with her.

Just as he imagined, she was in a dreadful consternation when she opened her blue eyes, and Gilbert found that she was more amazed because she didn't see or hear him until he was crouching next to her than by the fact that he was watching her.

She was sensibly surprised, trembled not only because of the spray now but in shock also. She was so ashamed that Gilbert thought she would pass out if her cheeks got any redder. With a perfect look of innocence she stared at him in such puzzlement that he scarce knew what to say to her. There was a short second during which he thought she would either slap him or kill him right there and then, but she stayed quiet and he found it greatly encouraging.

Still kneeling, he put a hand on her smooth thigh, and no sooner had he stroked the wet skin she welcomed the touch and embraced the offer. There were a great many things she didn't understand, Gilbert could clearly see it, but she allowed him to touch her. She must have been desperate for release.

He leaned forward to flick his tongue over the wet shirt where her nipple was, rubbing her breasts through the shirt at first. When he pulled it up to expose her completely, his mouth watered at the sight. He felt like coming by simply caressing her breasts. Nimble fingers pinched her erect nipples, rubbing, and she gasped, leaning back against the tiles again. Soon he couldn't hide his own desire anymore, he wanted to taste her and she let him.

He caught hold of the shower head to direct her in her search for release, putting so much vigor into his actions as he licked one hard nub with his warm tongue, his right hand kept rubbing the other one while squeezing her, round and firm, fitting into his hand perfectly.  
It was almost frightening how quickly she let loose and relaxed, his hand dropped down to touch her lower, his erection twitching when his fingertips traced the wet skin. He massaged her clit instead of water and her eyes closed again, she gave a broken moan. It started off with few short taps that turned into circular motions, she covered his hand with her own and guided him, pressing harder, making him stimulate her in a manner she loved the most.

After his movements changed to rhythmic rubbing of the clit in side-to-side motion, his now free hand dared even lower, tracing her opening lightly before pushing a single finger inside, stretching her. She licked her lips, bucked her hips, deepened the penetration as he fingered her, breath coming in short gasps.

He felt thankful because of the warm water, for the shower handle rolled on the tub floor, directing the spray at him, his briefs were soaked in less than few seconds, leaving his bulge painfully obvious.

Her eyes were closed, Gilbert didn't know if the reason was embarrassment or pleasure, or both, and he found that his fingers were doing the trick wonderfully. She could no longer continue sitting there but pushed the still running shower head aside to lay down in the tub on her back, several of her blond strands plastered to her sweaty forehead, some getting wet due to water underneath her, and everything became more intimate suddenly.

After Gilbert's astonishment was a little over at this, he moved to adjust to the new position, pressing his pelvis against her spread thighs. Monika's blue eyes looked at him with such intensity that he boldly wondered what it would feel like to have those eyes watch you while giving a blowjob. She threw a look at his briefs as if asking why he still had those on. He immediately lowered the elastic welt to fetch his member, presenting the swollen erection proudly. The briefs were only pulled down enough to free his shaft and balls without removing them entirely, he lacked the needed patience for such a task.

He stroked himself, white drops of pre-come dribbled down his glans and she bit her lip while observing the erotic display, reaching up to squeeze her breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Gilbert had a great reason to be thankful that she was letting him do this instead of throwing him out of the house. In fact, he felt so grateful that he was resolved to fuck her until she was fully satisfied and her body couldn't take any more.

Sliding down the slippery surface, she bucked up enough to grind against his erection teasingly and he couldn't help but groan at it, but held back from entering her until she was properly lubricated.

But where to find lubrication now?

Soap, lotions or showering gels were not an option. But she seemed to have read his thoughts and removed her hand from her body in favor of getting a small bottle resting on the brim that he failed to notice until now.

Monika was one of those women he didn't expect to hide a dildo in her bedroom, let alone other toys or lube, but she proved him wrong again. At least with the lube.

He applied a generous amount of the substance to his erection, and spreading her gently he gripped his member at the hard base, gliding it over her throbbing clit before he positioned himself, pushing the tip inside as their eyes locked in a stare.

"_Moni..._" he cooed, voice sweet with anticipation. As he filled her, inch by inch, she let a long moan slip past her lips all the while he was going inside, her excitement was easy to see.

A shaky breath escaped him too at the warm sensation, the wet tightness overwhelmed him and he wished nothing more than to slide out and bury himself inside the heat again, loving every second of it. Monika assisted wholeheartedly, spread her legs more, resting one on the brim and the other on the seat where she was sitting until a second ago, giving him full access. She was showing a side of her that was completely new to him, the kinky one that rarely saw the light of day.

He didn't need more hints and set the pace, she cooperated not only very willingly, but did it with lively enthusiasm, meeting his thrusts eagerly while she relished in the feeling of fullness, her chest heaving.

His speed was building from gently and slow to hard and fast, heavy breathing filled the bathroom, wet bodies connected with the most delicious smacking noises, skin slapping against skin. Soon he didn't even have time to pull out entirely before slamming back in, every second inside her was too precious, he continued without a pause in a frantic pace.

It was the first time he felt a sincere urge to please his partner, and all his endeavors were directed at this goal.

He had the shower head in his hand again, set on jet, water lukewarm. The setting was switched on lower power before he let the water spray upward at her clit anew, sending her into soft shudders. He held it for less than a minute, hips rocking against her relentlessly, but then put it on pulse and set the water to warm, seating himself deep inside her as a result of leaning forward to turn the tap and she was ready to come there and then. The pulse massaged her, a mere inch away from her clit, when Gilbert fiddled with the temperature control and switched to cold, turning the spray on the shower head on full blast, taking her breath away.

Her mouth hung open while the jet was shooting out hard and good against her swelled bud, squeezing her thighs now harder and harder around his waist, forcing him to fuck her deeper, cold water tingling her skin. The poor blond wanted to climax as she felt the orgasm build up in her abdomen, but Gilbert kept the faucet on cold until she started feeling numb, she let out an exasperated sob. Then he switched to streaming hot, listening to the soft moans echo in the bathroom, he continued driving into the tightness, the abrasive thrusts created a squeaky sound every now and then as her skin rubbed against the clean tub floor. He was resolved to drive her up the wall with all the teasing, switching from hot to cold every few seconds, and he continued with this tormenting cycle until he perceived that she fell silent and squeezed her eyes shut, tensing visibly. She was about to climax.

He backed off.

Now, this was something he never tried and he found it highly amusing.

"_Gilbert_." She growled in a surge of anger while a devilish smile played on his lips and he let go, waiting for her body to calm down from the sudden rush of excitement and her inner walls to stop spasming. She ran her right hand down her body swiftly to rub her clit but he wouldn't let her. Monika almost cried out in frustration as he gripped her both wrists and pinned her down, clearly forbidding her to touch herself, denying her the satisfaction. He rolled his hips, tantalizing her with the slow pace.

"Don't be cruel." She begged, _begged_, in a breathless tone, and he decided to show mercy after all.

He started up after a short time, the jet was on again as he began to fuck her thoroughly, playing the spray over her clit and it wasn't long before she was writhing under him in ecstasy. Thrusts turned into hard pounding as he showed off his stamina, Monika's sharp breaths were symphony to his ears. Her muscles tightened again as she felt a pressure building up, clamping him tight, he groaned at the sensation.

All the while he didn't dare connect their lips, for he feared her reaction more than all his previous actions taken together.

He thought about bringing her to the edge of orgasm again and stopping before she could come, but his own body wouldn't let him this time. It were those wet lips that attracted his attention so much that he couldn't bring himself to stop or look away. And he didn't know how it happened, but he suddenly lost the remainders of control he had and locked their lips in a hard kiss, moaning at the taste of her.

She reciprocated with greater eagerness than he had expected, with passion he didn't know she possessed. His manhood twitched madly at this, the kiss triggered his orgasm. Still, she managed to come before he did, clutching onto him as if her life depended on it. Scarlet eyes closed as he rode out the post-orgasmic aftershocks, listening how her breathing evened out and she lay there exhausted, content.

While he was resting on his knees above her quietly, he reflected upon everything that just happened, a secret joy rushed through every part of his body as he remembered all those details, and he rejoiced at his decision to walk inside and help her, though he was at a great loss of words.

From this time onward, Gilbert entertained some hopes that he might find an opportunity to make his final move, braving himself for a whole week before he gathered courage enough to ask Monika out on a date.

His plans fell out just as he had desired.

**- The End - **


End file.
